An electrostatic recording film is known which is constituted of an insulating film, an electroconductive layer, and a dielectric layer laminated successively. In electrostatic recording, a recording voltage is applied to a multi-pin electrode head (hereinafter referred to as a "pin electrode") to cause gaseous discharge in a minute space between the pin electrode and the electrostatic recording film (hereinafter referred to as a "gap"), thereby forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the dielectric layer, and then the latent image is developed with a toner to produce a visible image. Such methods are described, for example, in JP-B-49-34150, JP-B-49-46942 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,188), JP-B-50-32617 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,188), JP-B-51-37777, JP-B-57-8464 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,764), JP-B-58-27494 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,103), JP-B-57-36584, JP-B-58-25242, JP-B-58-27501, JP-B-58-28574 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,103) and JP-B-58-28576 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means "examined Japanese Patent Publication"), JP-A-55-500394 (PCT), JP-A-57-147639, JP-A-57-211156, JP-A-58-154847, JP-A-60-33560, JP-A-60-57346, JP-A-52-113224, JP-A-55-33134 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,895), JP-A-56-38052, JP-A-60-242460, JP-A-61-143761 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,103), JP-A-61-156051, JP-A-54-159232, JP-A-57-133454 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,451), JP-A-63-50846, JP-A-63-60452 and JP-A-2-40623, and Japanese Patent Application Nos. 1-168898, 1-189041 and 1-189042.
Electrostatic recording systems, which form a color image directly from an electric signal are needed increasingly in various fields of application, and are of interest particularly in the fields of display, design, drawing, color-proof, and others because of the possibility of larger sizes and the possibility for lower cost of image formation.
The system of prior art, however, when an image is to be formed on a support such as a metal plate, a glass plate, a wood board, a paper sheet, a synthetic film, and the like, require a coated layer depending on the support before the image is formed, and the transparency of the recording layer is not satisfactory.